Curious
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Emily is catching up with Aria during Christmas break during freshman year at college and Aria can't help but be a little curious about Emily's love life. NOT FEMSLASH BETWEEN ARIA AND EMILY! But there IS graphic dialogue!


**Okay, I loved writing my first PLL story so much, that I decided to write another! I got this idea while watching a part in a film called ****After Sex****. Just for background info, the movie follows 8 **_**very**_** different couples from all walks of life. It's basically a movie about all types of relationships, whether they be young, old, gay, straight, or friends with benifets. **

**The segment this story is based off of is a segment following two roommates in college (Played by Mila Kunis and Zoe Saldana). One of them is gay (Saldana) and one of them is not (Kunis). But Kunis' character **_**is**_** curious and asks Saldana's character about her sexual experiences.**

**Anyway, now that I've written a novel explaining what's going on, here is **_**Curious**_**! Oh, and one last thing, I'm still a die hard Ezria fan, I'm just a bit curious myself and would like to see the reaction this gets! Read on!**

…

"I'm so glad you could come visit!" Emily opened the door to her dorm room and let Aria walk in, a scarf around her neck and the ever-present coffee in her hand.

"Well, it's on the way home, and it is Christmas break, so I thought, why not!" Aria giggled and looked around the small room.

"Get comfy, my roommate is on break, so I've been missing the company!" Emily sat, crosslegged on her bed and Aria sat in the rolling chair from Emily's desk.

"Why are you _still_ here?" Aria asked.

Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I sort of…like it. I like the quiet. I'm going home in a couple days, but for now, I like just being here…being me," Emily changed the subject after a moment, "How are things with Ezra? Is he liking teaching at the college level?"

"He really loves it," Aria nodded, smiling at the thought of him, "His students all love him, too."

"Good. I'm surprised he's not with you, actually!"

"Well, he has a couple of things to do before coming back to Rosewood. Plus, I don't want to risk anyone seeing us. Rosewood is still a small town, you know." Aria unzipped her coat and hung it on the back of the chair, along with her purple scarf.

"Aria, when are you going to tell your family?" Emily seemed concerned with how long Aria and Ezra had kept their romance hidden.

"Actually, I was going to try and tell them over break…before Christmas," Aria said, still seeming unsure about it, "Besides, I'm an adult now, he's _not_ my teacher anymore, and I don't have to tell them how long we've been together."

"I guess that makes sense," Emily nodded, wanting to move on, for fear of stressing out her friend.

"So, how about you? Have you met any girls you like?" Aria asked, also wanting to move on.

"A couple, yeah, but…so far, no one serious. I just told my roommate a couple weeks ago. I had to feel comfortable with her first, so I waited for most of the semester…you know, so I could be sure she was trustworthy. Then when I told her she seemed…fine with it!" Emily gave a small shrug and a smile and Aria nodded.

"Good, I'm happy she was cool with it. Otherwise, I might have to call up Spencer and Hanna and the three of us would have to have a chat with your roomie!" Aria laughed a little, happy to be hanging out with Emily after a whole semester without seeing _any_ of the girls. They had all been so busy with freshmen year.

"Thanks. I miss you guys so much! But here, it's just been, freeing! No curfew, no crazy mom, no A…" Emily trailed off with a sigh.

"Especially no A. I'm glad we got past all that a long time ago," Aria nodded in agreement and moved to sit crosslegged on Emily's bed across from her. She reached over to her purse and pulled out a small picture booklet.

"Look what I found while I was going through some stuff from high school the other day." Aria handed the book to Emily, who furrowed her brow in confusion, "Open it!"

Inside were old pictures of the girls together. Emily smiled when she saw one of her and Maya that Aria had snapped on her phone.

"I miss her."

Aria knew which picture she was looking at, and she smiled weakly, "I know you do."

"Can I tell you something?" Emily asked without looking up.

"Of course, Em."

Emily looked up at Aria and blinked a few times, "I actually, um did it, for the first time with a girl this semester." Emily said it dryly, with no expression on her face. Aria had trouble reading her friend's feelings and she smiled a little, interested in whatever the brunette had to say.

Aria shifted a little and scooted foreward, "Really? What was her name?"

This time, a small smile twitched at the corners of Emily's mouth. "Evelyn Montoya," Emily nodded, smiling wider now.

"Was she hot?" Aria asked casually with a smile.

Emily nodded again, "Mhm, yeah. She was cute…but _really_ sexy. You know, one of those people who just," Emily searched for the right word, "oozes sexuality?" She said it as a question, looking at Aria to see if she knew what she meant. Aria nodded and waited for Emily to continue. "She's the girl who you always hear stories about, but you never know what's true and what's just plain old gossip. All the guys want her, and all the girls are envious of her, whether they admit it or not."

Aria smiled a little, almost admiringly at Emily. "So what happened? How did you two um, you know…get together?"

"Well, we have English Literature together, and one day, she caught me staring at her in class. She came up to me afterwards and asked me if I wanted to come over to her place that night. She lives in a four bedroom house with three roommates who were all out that night. And they had a fully stocked bar, so, we started doing shots," Emily paused when Aria cut in.

"Woah, Em! Doing shots! College _has_ gotten to you!" Aria teased. Emily just laughed a little and went on.

"_Anyway_, we started doing shots of whisky and next thing I know, we're on her bed making out...and it's all a little fuzzy because of the whisky, but other than that, I remember it like it was yesterday—" This time, Emily stopped because of the look of pure interest behind Aria's eyes. Aria raised her brows upon hearing Emily stop.

"What?" Aria asked, confused as to why Emily stopped talking.

"Is this turning you on?" Emily smirked a little and Aria diverted her eyes from Emily for a brief moment.

"Maybe…fucking continue," Aria said almost sarcastically, resting her chin on her hands.

"Okay! So, after making out for a couple of minutes, she gets up and takes off _all_ of her clothes," Emily shook her head as she spoke, "and oh my God…I couldn't stop staring at her. Curvy, tan, and like legs that never quit. Fuck, she was so beautiful." Emily looked up from looking at her hands to guage Aria's reaction. And to her surprise, Aria had a small smile on her face.

"God, I must sound like a letter to Penhouse right now!" Emily laughed at herself, "It's cheesy…I know!"

"How would you know about letters to Penhouse?" Aria asked with a smirk.

Emily threw her a sideways glance, blush creeping onto her cheeks, "I used to steal them every now and then to click my mouse…" Her admission made Aria giggle a little, but nonetheless, she remained serious and intrigued with the odd beauty of Emily's description.

"So…?" Aria asked, wanting to hear more.

"She layed on top of me and started taing off _my clothes_, _piece_ by _piece_. And she was just so…gentle, you know? And she eventually went down on me and by this time I _know_ she's done this before. I mean, she's a fucking _pro_. And she just kept going, and going, and _going_…until I came," Emily's voice was low now, and Aria shifted in her place, just listening. "I _never_ came the way I did that day." She shook her head and leaned back against her headboard with a heaving sigh. "Then she came back up and kissed me, and…I could taste myself, and I _know_ it sounds gross…but I loved it. A while later, I went down on her and she was so cool about it, showing me where to go and what to do. It was perfect."

"So what happened to you two?" Aria asked, still more curious.

"The next day in class she _completely_ ignores me. Never, says a word to me, again," Emily finished bitterly.

Aria didn't know what to say as she processed the whole story. "Okay, I am _not_ playing for the other team…but that was pretty hot," Aria admitted. Emily grinned to herself and looked down at the picture book still in her hands.

"I'm glad you think so!" Emily nodded and laughed as she spoke.

"I'm glad you told me, Em. I know you can't talk about it with many people."

"Yeah, well, you're my best friend, and you were just being curious. I can't blame you!"

"And I always will be! Now, you wanna go grab lunch? I'm starved!" Aria asked, seeming unaltered by the last five minutes of conversation.

"Yep! Lunch sounds good!"

…

**Oh boy…I don't know **_**what**_** I'm asking for by publishing this! I hope the outcome is good! It's a little different, but when I saw the original version of this scene in the movie ****After Sex**** it just told me to re-write it for Aria and Emily! Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
